GinnyDraco Challenge
by MissMasonSays
Summary: Ish PG for a little bit of roughing up. 'twas the only way I knew to keep Draco in Charrie
1. Chapter One

I shouldn't be doing this, but I took -another- challenge before I start my fic. The challenge was to keep Draco in Character while he is comforting Ginny.  
  
I'm sorry if my 'comfort' is a bit different.  
  
****  
  
Ginny hugged her knees, the was paralyzed in her pain, her sobs were loud ang grief stricken, her loss, her burden had crushed her... she felt as though she had not a heart any longer, it was taken, and it died with the boy who took it. There was no other boy who could match him, the boy she longed to be with, the boy had had turned into that, man.  
  
The man who'd slain so many people, the man that must have no conscience.  
  
No one understood.  
  
No one understood how Ginny felt, how Ginny wanted to be ordered about, not talked nicely to... she wanted to be the submissive force, she did not want to be an equal. Ginny wanted to be talked down to, she liked to know that she was not in charge of her own actions, she felt like such a screw-up when she was that when she wasn't in charge of her actions was the only she felt okay with who she was.  
  
Or who she'd then become.  
  
She heard footsteps, loud and clear, echoing down the hallway now, she didn't listen to them. She knew they were getting closer, she knew that she'd have to put up with those ridiculous questions, stupid ones, Are you okay? No. Oh, how she longed to be ordered to stop, her tears smacked off her instead of gently moved aside.  
  
They were now stopped infront of her, the shoes she now stared at her black and shiny and as she looked up, looking at his trousers, then his green tie, and shirt, she found herself staring at the corner of Draco Malfloy's right eye, not daring to look in.  
  
"Oh look, the littlest Weasley here all alone. Stop your moaning, you stupid girl, nothing could be wrong with you yet." Ginny's sobs subsided, although her breathing could not recover. "So weak, look at you, you're not even in control of your own breath. Weakling, dirty Weasley. Bloody pauper." The boy's eyes flashed, Ginny was now looking down, taking it all in as her breathing steadied.  
  
The voice, so cold, yet so warm to her, so familiar, so welcome, filled with hatred for Ginny, for her family, for her submissiveness. Ginny welcomed such a voice, and oh how she longed for him to hit her.  
  
"Say something Weasel, fight back!" Draco's hands quivered, his fists unballed and she felt his cold hand hit her cheek; she stood then, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Thank You." 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry held a bag of ice to Ginny's cheek, if only he knew. If only he knew that what she really longed for was not his gentle touch or his worried look as he asked her again and again who'd done it. If only he knew that what she really wanted was another bruise, another cut, another verbal wound to fly at her, oh how she longed for their next confrontation, oh how she longed for Draco's next attack.  
  
Ron looked at the two as he and Hermione walked in, their love made her sick, the way they were both 'too shy' to tell the other. The way they were so gentle with one another, it made her want to vomit. Ron's look became worried and clouded as he saw the bag of ice, Harry's muggle way of trying to heal her.  
  
"Ginny what happened?" Ginny ignored him as he took a seat beside her as well, turning her cheek so he could look at it, his hand brushed the bruise.  
  
"Ow!" Ginny whispered harshly, pulling away.  
  
"Damnit Ginny, I'm only trying to help." Ron snapped. The words brought her chills, and she began to fuel his anger, the games they'd played as little kids, to see who could get a rise first came again, but this time Ginny needed him to yell, she needed him to hit her.  
  
"Who said I wanted your help? Either of you!" she yelled, jumping from the couch as Ron did, Harry between them, his roll being, in fact, to make sure Ginny didn't get as she pleased... his roll was to make sure she didn't get hurt. If only he knew what she longed for.  
  
"Fine!" Ron shouted. "We won't help you any longer" the emotion that filled his words ruined the cruel nature of them and Ginny continued,  
  
"Fine, don't!" She'd finally pushed Ron over now.  
  
"Fuck you!" he screamed, pushing Harry aside.  
  
"It would probably improve your mood!" she yelled back, but immediately he backed off, hearing her words, and realising his actions toward her.  
  
"Getting weird, Ginny." Ginny nearly crumpled at the regret in his voice, her anger taking over as she glared at him, she ran off, up the stairs and away from all the 'love'.  
  
Ginny wrote in her diary daily, to clear her thoughts, so that she could sleep and have another tiring say again. No one understood her keeping a diary again, everyone had thought she'd petrified of even seeing one, but she kept the little notebook updated on every little thing that happened in her life, keeping hope that one day the diary would speak back to her, and one day Tom would return to her and take her again as his slave.  
  
The next day went by eventless, Ginny wrote in her Diary about little things she'd gotten people to say to her, and about how that day she and Harry had snuck out to see the stars as a birthday present for Ginny. Ginny had sighed, looking up at the stars, and feeling Harry's hands roam her, she'd only wished he hadn't asked her permission to do so, she wished he would discard her feelings and serve his lust as Tom had done.  
  
Ginny sat alone at lunch, as she'd opted out of studying with her 'friends' she heard his footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around. "All alone again, Weasley?" she cooed, "You'd think after last time we met, you'd keep a crew around you."  
  
"You'd think." She said coldly, looking back at him.  
  
"Why don't you?" he said, sitting down beside her and picking at her food, she watched as he finished her food and laid another portion out for himself. She ignored him. "Maybe because you don't have a crew to keep around." Ginny smiled coldly,  
  
"Not one I'd willingly keep around anyway, but it doesn't look as though your 'crew' is around either" She pointed out.  
  
"That's because I called the dogs off. Only I can abuse you." His hand slid up her leg, teasing her, wanting to see her squirm, and as she did he took her wrist, leading her to his room, just as Tom had, and dealing with his lust the way she'd wanted.  
  
Draco glared at the howler in his hands, knowing it was his father. He sighed and tucked it into his robe, getting up and moving over to Ginny, who was now sitting in her pack, her crew of goody goodies. Why did she hang with them? He knew the darkness inside her, he knew what she wanted, and he was the only one who knew how to treat her right.  
  
He knew, sometimes that scared Ginny, that he knew how she worked inside, but it only made it easier for him to take out every feeling on her. Some nights, when his day had gone well, there was no beating, and there was no bruising love, but instead there was a side of Draco that she was sure only she knew. She was sure, that just as she'd known that side of Tom, the side that regretted what he did, the side with a conscience... this was the side of Draco, the side only she would ever know, the side in which gave her grounds to defend her second love, the second man she'd ever let herself depend on. She felt his cold hand grab her wrist, pulling her to her feet.  
  
He dragged her down hall after hall until they got to a room that was caked with dust. She knew something was wrong.  
  
Draco sighed loudly, pulling out the howler, which immediately pierced the air with Lucius Malfloy's voice. The voice yelled at Draco, yelled at him for being soft hearted, yelled at him for not writing him about the doings of Harry Potter, screamed at him that if Draco didn't bring him good information about the going-ones of the Order for Christmas hols he would make sure he wouldn't forget the next time.  
  
Ginny thought her back was going to break at the force she hit the wall, she thought her bones were going to shatter each time he hit her and she thought she would split in half with every thrust he gave inside her... but oh how she'd loved it, scraping him with her nails, moaning into his neck, she'd wished it'd never end. 


End file.
